The set-top box device has become an important device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. It is not uncommon for a set-top box device to include or to be used in conjunction with digital video recording (“DVR”) technology, which may be used to record media content to permanent storage (e.g., a hard drive included within the set-top box device) for subsequent local access.
A common frustration among set-top box device users is that a hard drive included within a set-top box device may run out of available storage space after a certain amount of recorded media content data is stored therein. When this happens, a user typically has to manually delete some of the recorded media content from the hard drive of the set-top box device in order to record additional media content. Manual deletion of recorded media content is often cumbersome, time consuming, and potentially risky. For example, the user may accidentally delete recorded media content that another user (e.g., a family member) still desires to access. Hence, it would be ideal for a set-top box user to never have to worry about whether enough storage space exists within a set-top box hard drive.